A Light Towards Me
by Ava Monroe
Summary: Faced with spending the holidays alone, Jim takes off for parts unknown leaving McCoy to do what he can to track down his errant friend. Kirk/McCoy friendship fic. R&R please.


Fair warnings: Kirk/McCoy friendship, some swearing (some blasphemy), probably a little cheese as well.

A/N: I had this thought circling through my head for about 2 weeks now. One that just wouldn't leave me alone. A friend had asked me where I would spend Christmas if I had to spend it alone. To me, Christmas requires snow, but I would want to be somewhere busy. I couldn't think of a Northern city that would be busy enough, but one particular city just kept coming to mind. I would go there, I would go there and be lost amongst the millions. So where would Jim Kirk go? No one to share the holidays with, but someone fundamentally social… in this fic, he goes where I would go.

Thank you so much to those of you who read and reviewed my last story (my first ST fic). It was honestly such a pleasant surprise when I saw the first 10 reviews and amazing when it climbed from there. Reviews are always welcome and constructive criticism is appreciated. Joyeuses fêtes!

* * *

**A Light Towards Me**

It had taken him five days of researching, calling in favours, spewing creative threats, sweet-talking strangers and finally begging in order for Starfleet to release the off-duty location of one of her finest officers. Human Resources spouted privacy codes, SOPs, need-to-knows and the proxy forms required for them to release such "sensitive details" to a third-party regardless of said third-party's status as Chief Medical Officer – and therefore someone typically privy to personal information. It wasn't simply 72 hours of in-person perseverance that convinced the stubborn Lieutenant Lara Canton, an HR officer based in San Francisco, to cave in to Leonard McCoy's request. It took the intervention of an admiral.

Admiral Christopher Pike's current assignment placed him at Fleet Headquarters. Passing through the Atrium in the main administrative building, Pike crossed the path of McCoy as he was being gently, yet insistently, escorted from the building by a security officer.

"Sir, need I remind you that you were asked yesterday by Commander Truchet to leave Lieutenant Canton alone? Now, I will ask you, once more, to kindly keep away from Human Resources for the duration of your shore leave. Otherwise, we will be required, as you have been repeatedly warned, to detain you."

Pike, who had stopped to watch the progress of the pair as Doctor McCoy was marched from the secured sections of the building, chuckled as McCoy finally managed to shrug his way out of the young security ensign's hold.

"Yeah, I got it. You're all ridiculous, over-paid, lazy, pansy ass administrative morons who are interfering in a potentially life threatening situation. I got that"

"Doctor McCoy, please stay way from Human Resources. Happy Holidays, sir." The ensign turned from McCoy and proceeded to the turbolift, shooting out of sight as the doctor muttered something about coal in stockings.

"That was an interesting sight, Doctor." McCoy turned sharply at Pike's drawling comment.

"Admiral. You're looking well, sir."

"Yes, standing on my own two feet helps." McCoy nodded briefly, but wasn't inclined to reply. He was quickly and thoroughly scanning the room. Looking at the various entrances, the bank of turbolifts, and the security desk located in the centre of the pavilion.

"There's only one entrance to HR, McCoy."

"Pardon?"

"One entrance." McCoy looked disappointed, so Pike continued, "What are you looking for and in whose HR file that you felt you needed to break into the facilities for what appears to be the second time?"

"I did not break into HR, Admiral. I made an appointment as CMO of the _Enterprise_ and have spoken with a Lieutenant Canton three times within the context of my position and in regards to an officer under my care." McCoy said this with such officious conviction that Pike had to laugh.

"Three times? They've ejected you three times and you're planning on going back?"

"No, sir. The first time, I left voluntarily."

"At this rate, you will be spending your Christmas shore leave in the brig." McCoy sniffed in response. "Whose file are you trying to access?"

"Jim's."

Pike could only stare in disbelief. Shaking his head, he asked, "What on earth could be in Kirk's HR file that he couldn't tell you himself? God, man, do you even have secrets?"

"I can't ask him what I need, Admiral, because he has logged himself as Out of Reach for the rest of this shore leave and those idiots in HR granted him the status even though he's the goddamn captain of the goddamn flagship. And I can't find him, _Admiral_, because HR won't give me his off-duty number because I am not listed as a proxy on his file. And because I'm not listed as a proxy, I can't ask him myself where he has gone for the holidays when he is supposed to be with his family like the rest of his goddamned crew."

As Pike prepared to interject but was promptly drowned out by McCoy continuing his tirade. "And for God's sake. I know he never goes home. I _know_ that. But he always either stays in San Francisco or tells me where he will be. But this time, he's not in his quarters in Senior Housing. He never said a word to us about travel plans." McCoy shrugged helplessly, "He asked me to travel with him for Christmas, Admiral. I said no because I was going to Atlanta to see some family. I spent less than 18 hours in Georgia before realising that I had left my best friend – my _brother – _ by himself for the holidays. So I came back."

Pike sighed at McCoy's dejected tone, "McCoy – "

"The stupid dingbat's gone." No longer dejected, but angry, the doctor carried on. "This is the worst time of year to be alone. The suicide rates! The suicide rates are high. People on their own do idiotic things when they eat turkey alone in some restaurant in some city where no one knows them. But Canton can't give me his number so that I know that he's not sitting on some ledge somewhere because she's 'required to obtain consent when collecting, using or disclosing personal information to a third-party'. Fuck."

Neither man said anything for a moment. McCoy had his eyes squeezed shut and Pike was looking at him with slight concern before asking, "What is this 'potentially life threatening situation' that is affecting your captain?" When McCoy did not answer, the admiral demanded, "Well? _Is_ he at risk of sitting on a ledge somewhere?"

McCoy shook his head. Opening his eyes, he shrugged at the admiral. "No, of course not. But… He still shouldn't be alone somewhere when we could have spent this break together from the start as he suggested."

"Have you asked for help?"

"Yeah. I mean, sir. I have been working at this for five days now. I've tried everything."

"Have you tried asking for the help of someone with a higher security clearance?" McCoy merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Pike to Lieutenant…"

"Canton, sir."

"Pike to Lieutenant Canton."

"_Go ahead, Admiral Pike_."

"What is the current location of Captain James Kirk?"

"_Sir_?"

"The location of Captain James Kirk, Lieutenant."

"_Captain Kirk? Sir –_ "

"And the number where he can be reached asap, Lieutenant Canton."

Awkward pause followed by a scoffing noise.

"_Very well, sir, I am transmitting Captain Kirk's information to your personal communicator reminding you that, in accordance with our confidentiality policies, you are not permitted to share this sensitive information with anyone not currently holding the required security clearances_."

"Understood. Pike out."

McCoy could only stand in the Atrium in slight awe. It had taken Admiral Pike mere minutes and the right security code to obtain the information McCoy was prepared to go to the brig for. The Admiral raised his brow as he read the screen before passing the communicator to McCoy. "You didn't get this from me, Doctor. Merry Christmas."

****

Kowloon, Hong Kong is a wondrous sight. The sidewalks are teaming with people, the garish lights of all the signs light up the city at night, vehicles fight for space in the busy streets, the smell of food wafts over Nathan Road, and Victoria Harbour is lit for Christmas. Hundreds of years ago, it must have been the same, albeit the technologies were different. The people and the city can't have changed that much.

Jim came here be one in a sea of millions, to get lost in the shuffle, barter his way for food, jewels, clothes and flowers. He came to this little place, these tiny islands brimming with energy because he figured that it was better to be absolutely surrounded by strangers on the loneliest day of the year than to sit through a formal Christmas mess with the most boring officers of the Fleet. Those pathetic individuals who had no one with whom to share the holidays were the worse choice he could have made for dinner companions.

Instead, tomorrow night, on the 25th, he would find a food stall or a hole-in-the-wall restaurant and try something new in the company of the smiling faces of Hongkongers watching him manipulate chopsticks. It was probably the best plan he had ever made for Christmas in his 26 years. Except for last year's Christmas, which had been brilliant. Last December, the crew of the _Enterprise_ was only 2 months into their mission. As such, their regular shore leave wasn't scheduled until April. Many of the crew were disappointed to be spending the holidays so far from loved ones. Granted, not everyone on board celebrated the December holidays, but the vast majority of the men and women serving aboard _Enterprise_ were Human, and as such, even if they were irreligious, atheist, agnostic, practising or uninterested, they were familiar enough with the major holidays to look forward to the shipboard celebrations.

Jim went all out and the recreation officers followed close behind making for an awesome party that was talked about until May. Everyone joined in, everyone had a great time and very few regretted the distance that separated them from their families. However, Christmas at home was a luxury and the crew was exceedingly grateful that their leave was scheduled for the last two weeks of December. So, even though that Christmas was the best Christmas Jim had ever had, he was happy it couldn't be repeated, if only for the sake of his crew.

He couldn't have picked a better place to spend his leave. He had originally thought of spending the holidays in Dublin or Paris or Rome. Those wonderful cities, however, wouldn't have offered him the same blanket of anonymity. Here, in Hong Kong, people did not pay as much attention to the big names of Starfleet. Their interests were more Earthbound. Jim had had the freedom to explore Victoria Peak, Aberdeen Harbour, the markets and the sidestreets like every other tourist. This was the first time since he had taken command of _Enterprise_ that he had not been required to report in for status on repairs or maintain strict comm availability. Jim splurged for his hotel, sleeping in, staying out late. He tried new foods, new drinks and was working on his Cantonese which was conversational at best.

So he found himself on Christmas Eve seated on the waterfront watching the Symphony of Lights. As the buildings on Hong Kong Island lit up, Jim was fully relaxed and enjoying himself, but was a little bored of his own company. He turned to the man seated to his right and asked him where he was from. Germany, which stalled any potential conversation while watching the show as Jim's German was limited to such useful expressions as "ein bier, bitte."

When the show was over, the tourists scattered, probably returning to the comfort of their hotel rooms and the company of their friends and family. Jim stayed on the waterfront and continued watching the city.

"Sweet Jesus, Jim. You are next to impossible find."

"Bones?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Atlanta? Your family…"

"Seriously, you couldn't be assed to carry your communicator? Tracked you to your hotel thanks to your frequency and some pointers from Admiral Pike. Then you have me running all over this waterworld trying to find you."

Jim could only stare at his best friend, slack jawed.

"Don't look so shocked. The concierge said you come here every night. Whatever, I'm a doctor, not a detective. Or a bloodhound."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, staring at buildings. I guess."

***

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"The city? Yeah, it's pretty amazing. Good choice."

"Well yeah, but I meant the lights. I've stood here every night, at this very spot since I arrived, and just watched. Just watched in amazement." They both continued to look out over the harbour black with night, comfortable in their familiar silence. "I've seen incredible places in my life, but watching the world from this place reminds me how extraordinary _here_ can be."

"You're going to give up the life of a Starfleet captain to live in Hong Kong?" McCoy questioned.

"No. Don't be so literal. I just mean that it puts it into perspective. I love coming home."

"Hong Kong is not your home." Came the laconic reply.

"You are being deliberately difficult and obtuse – "

"Ooo, hoo, hooooooo. _Obtuse_. Pulling out the big guns, are we?"

"You're a jackass." McCoy laughed until it petered out into silence once more. Tomorrow morning, they would wake up in their hotel room and go out and explore the city that McCoy might never have visited if not for chasing down his errant friend. They would find a hole-in-the-wall restaurant and try to impress the locals with their dextrous use of chopsticks. Then it would be time to return to San Francisco, then back to their ship, then back to their routine. But right then, as midnight approached Victoria Harbour on Christmas Eve, Jim and Bones would share a grin, grateful that they were not alone in that city of millions, but celebrating with family.

_::fin::_

* * *

ps- the title of this story comes from a song called _On the Surface_ by Civil Twilight (righteous band) :

This is where they're coming

Where some lives end and some begin

And this is where I like to stand

And watch this world in amazement


End file.
